


Meeting Lance, Best Boy With Blue Eyes

by superfandomqueen



Series: Shirogane-McClain Pack [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, I had to reread what I wrote, Lance and Keith officially meet, Lance is comforting, M/M, More anxious Keith, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf AU, lance comforts keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith meets Lance and eats dinner.





	Meeting Lance, Best Boy With Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> From my reblogs from @write-it-motherfuckers(original prompt link: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/181990852183/they-had-promised-to-help-you-promised-to-fix) because I apparently have no self-control and impulsively wrote more.  
> I'm @superfandomdqueensnook and @superfandomqueen on Tumblr, feel free to shout at me.

Keith didn’t know how long it had been since he fell asleep. He just came into awareness with a soft chuckle and smooth voice. Inhaling deeply, he heard the talking stop.

Opening his eyes, only to snap them shut against the bright light. Squinting at the ceiling, Keith’s eyes slowly adjusted. He could’ve sworn that the ceiling was more in detail than he remembered, it maybe that was just because feel like complete shit and more awake now.

Another new face appeared, this time the new person had beautiful blue eyes. If Keith was poetic, he would compare them to the night sky. But he wasn’t, so he just barely held back a groan about  _another_ new person. Another name to  _try_  and remember.

“Hey-o! Good news, Mullet, the poison is almost out of your system and you’ll be on the mend! Wolfsbane is serious shit to take into your body for so long,” the new person chirped, grinning down at Keith. The gay panic in him screamed, but it was ignored in favour to trying to understand what the man — or was he a werewolf too? Keith couldn’t tell — was said.

Keith felt a hand settle on his arm, alerting him to how tense he was before his senses were filled with a comforting and soothing scent. The tension fled Keith’s muscles.

“By the way, I’m Lance. Welcome to the Shirogane-McClain pack home!” Lance said, smile softening.  _Shirogane-McClain pack_. It was  _vaguely_  familiar to Keith. “Hunk just left to fix you something to eat.” Lance leaned closer, stage-whispering, “And save the rest of us from Takashi’s  _bad_  cooking. He cooks when he’s stressed, but he’s a terrible cook.”

Lance straightened up, grin still in place. He offered a hand to Keith. Keith took it, allowing — not that he could resist, but he was  _definitely_ shocked by Lance’s strength — to be pulled into an upright position.

“You’re still pretty weak from the poison, and there are a fair few of us, so you’ll be dining in our med wing — here.”

“Oh.”

Lance looked like he won something.

“Whas the look for?” Keith mumbled.

“That’s the first time you’ve spoken around me, I’m glad you feel up to that much.”

Keith frowned. He knew he was weak, he didn’t need reminding of it. If he hadn’t been so  _stupid_ —

“Ah, ah! Being fed wolfsbane for the entire month up to your first full moon would’ve taken a lot out of anyone. Even if it  _wasn’t_  their first time. You’re not weak or anything.” Lance narrowed. “ _Who_  did that to you?”

Keith didn’t want to get into that. “What’s Hunk making?”

Lance clearly took the change of topic as to drop the subject, he didn’t look like he wanted to, but he did.

“I’m not sure, but nothing to seasoned. You look like you haven’t eaten a  _thing_  in the past month.”

Keith studied the floor, the room smelled of shame now. Maybe a little horror, but Keith wasn’t entirely sure of the different scents.

Lance squeezed Keith’s shoulder, causing him to glance up. Keith didn’t know what kind of expression he wore, but Lance’s was soft and reassuring, with a touch of concern and maybe anger. But the anger wasn’t directed at him.

“They didn’t feed you?” Lance asked softly, searching Keith’s eyes.

Keith was saved from having to answer by the door being kicked open. Hunk packed a platter of plates covered in different foods. It  _smelled_  plain enough. Anything richer would’ve sent him hurling. Hunk’s nose crinkled as a look flashed across his face.

“Tonight’s menu is ground pork with steak spice, a plain salad with peppers and carrots, and a glass of milk!”

Keith frowned. “I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Being a werewolf means again physical illnesses and allergies aren’t a thing anymore. I was allergic to a lot before. It’s one upside to this kind of situation!”

Despite the assurances that the only thing he’d be allergic to is silver and wolfsbane, Keith was wary. As good as milk tasted, Keith hadn’t forgotten the uncomfortable hours spent trying to relax and make the pain go away.

Hunk openly watched Keith eat. Lance was more subtle about it, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“In a few days, once you’re feeling better, you can meet the other pack members.”

Keith nodded. He hated how timid he was being, but he couldn’t help it.


End file.
